


Lass mich hören, was dich zum Stöhnen bringt

by pippen2112



Series: Du musst nur fragen [You Need Only Ask] [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternative Bedroom Scene from Episode 57, Blindfolds, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Communication, Crying During Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Spoilers thru Episode 57, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), scene negotiation, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Caleb makes a quiet noise of concern, his head lifting slightly, but his gaze remains on his books. "Ja, can I help you with something, Fjord?"Heat pools in his gut at the quiet cadence of Caleb's voice wrapped around his name. He shivers, hands fisted at his sides, eyes focused on the floorboards. He can do this. He can do this. Exhaling hard, he says, "Yeah, um, back on the Squall Eater... I don't mean to presume, but you helped keep me sane, and I don’t know if I ever said how grateful I am to have you with us."Caleb's quiet for a moment, long enough Fjord curses his own roundabout pleasantries.Should've just come out and asked for it.Caleb answers quietly. "You did not need to thank me then, Fjord, and you do not need to thank me now. I was... I am happy to help a friend in need."He swallows hard, steadying himself. Caleb's offered him the perfect opening. Better not mess this up. "If... if its not too much to ask..." He hesitates, biting his lip and scrubbing a hand up through his hair. "If you're amenable, I could use a steady hand."





	Lass mich hören, was dich zum Stöhnen bringt

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a huge thanks to the CritGoals discord as well as the WidoFjord discord and everyone who wanted soft smut. And a huge shout out to madnessiseverything (https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything) for providing the German translations!
> 
> I think I tagged everything appropriately, but if I missed anything, please let me know.
> 
> German translations and notable performance checks in the end notes.

Caleb is already getting ready for bed when Fjord enters their room at the Dimm’s Inn, his coat, bag and books carefully piled on the little writing desk under the window, his boots placed at the bedside, the little spool of silver thread in hand. Fjord stops short in the doorway, weary and worn to his bones after the last three days. He holds the door handle harder than necessary for fear of fumbling with the knob. But for now, the worst of the stress is behind them. Nott has her husband back. They have the Bright Queen's favor. There's a whole new country in front of them to explore and investigate and discover.

Too bad it feels like his chest is trapped in a vise, one that winches tighter with each breath. Too bad it’s a feeling he’s had on and off since they left Nicodranas on the Mist, a crackling, relentless energy that knows no rest. _Gods, it hasn’t been this bad since Darktow._

"Fjord?"

Caleb's soft inquiry jars him from his thoughts. Fjord startles realizing that he’s still standing around in the open door like he's waiting around with his thumb up his ass. "Sorry, I'll just..." Flushing, he stumbles inside, pushes the door closed, and crosses to the near side of the bed. He tiptoes around Caleb's space, ears burning as he deposits his bag at the far side of the bed. He does his best not to think about the room’s single bed, however large it is, or how Caleb asked to room with him, or what happened the last time he and Caleb shared a bed together, however innocent it had been. His throat constricts, a sweet and tempting taste welling at the back of his mouth. 

As Caleb begins setting up his alarm, Fjord removes his armor, fingers numb as he fumbles the buckles. It's a quick process on a good day, but tonight his muscles are tense and jittery beneath his too-tight skin, reluctant to follow his simple routines. He's just tired, he supposed. Real damn tired. 

By the time he gets the last of his armor off and his boots unlaced, the alarm is set, and Caleb is seated at the writing desk, reviewing his spellbook and scribbling notes in his journal, his back turned to Fjord. And though the blessed release of sleep calls to him, frantic energy thrums in Fjord’s veins, like the rush of surviving a tough battle but worse. Something echoes from the back of his mind, rooting him in place.

_The room swaying beneath his feet. The salty cold breeze drifting in through the open balcony. His mind slow and quiet for the first time in too long. "Thank you kindly. I didn't know how much I needed that."_

_And a warm, ink-stained hand gripped tight on his shoulder. "Anytime, Fjord. Everyone needs someone to lean on now and again. You need only ask."_

You need only ask. But with his jaw tense and anxious energy dancing along the frayed edges of his nerves, that's easier said than done. He tries clearing his throat, but no words come out.

Caleb makes a quiet noise of concern, his head lifting slightly, but his gaze remains on his books. " _Ja_ , can I help you with something, Fjord?"

Heat pools in his gut at the quiet cadence of Caleb's voice wrapped around his name. He shivers, hands fisted at his sides, eyes focused on the floorboards. He can do this. He can do this. Exhaling hard, he says, "Yeah, um, back on the Squall Eater... I don't mean to presume, but you helped keep me sane, and I don’t know if I ever said how grateful I am to have you with us." 

Caleb's quiet for a moment, long enough Fjord curses his own roundabout pleasantries. _Should've just come out and asked for it._ Caleb answers quietly. "You did not need to thank me then, Fjord, and you do not need to thank me now. I was... I am happy to help a friend in need."

He swallows hard, steadying himself. Caleb's offered him the perfect opening. Better not mess this up. "If... if its not too much to ask..." He hesitates, biting his lip and scrubbing a hand up through his hair. "If you're amenable, I could use a steady hand."

For a moment, silence roars in the room, and Fjord regrets every choice that brought him to this moment. Shame and fear crash around him, turning the faint tremors in his hands to proper shakes. He’s already considering how far he could run before he collapses under his exhaustion. Knowing his luck, he probably wouldn’t even be able to get the door open, and he doesn’t need that. Not now.

Before Fjord can open his mouth and take everything back, he hears Caleb moving across the room, but he can’t bring himself to look up. To reveal his dark flushed cheeks or the uncertain set of his mouth or the stupid hope still burning in his chest.

“Fjord, look at me.”

The quiet command overtakes him, drowns out all his lingering reservations. With a shaky breath, Fjord looks up and finds Caleb twisted in his chair, his eyes bright and piercing and strong enough Fjord wants to buckle under the weight of them. But the corner of Caleb’s mouth curls into a gentle smile as he stands and slowly crosses the room, stopping within arm’s reach. Caleb lifts a hand, extends it slowly until it curls around Fjord’s bicep and holds firmly. “I am amenable, Fjord,” he says with a reassuring squeeze, and Fjord lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Caleb’s grin pulls a little broader. “Very amenable. Here, sit with me.”

Caleb leads him to the foot of the bed and sits with him, their sides pressed so close Fjord can feel the heat coming off him, Caleb’s hand warm between his shoulder blades. Slowly, Fjord slumps forward, bracing his elbows against his knees as he tries to remember how to breathe. After a few minutes of silence, Caleb says, “Good. That’s it. Just relax a moment for me. I have a few questions before we begin.”

Confusion flares in his mind, sends a pulse of tension into his shoulders. That’s… different. Caleb’s never had questions before. Back on the Squall Eater when the perils of leadership were weighing too heavily on his mind, Caleb had offered comfort, and Fjord had welcomed it, even if it was just cuddling in the captain’s quarters, a gentle hand in his hair and resting with his head in Caleb’s lap while the wizard read. And since then, they’ve been light of privacy, so on days when the world became too much, Caleb would reach for him quietly and press a hand to the back of Fjord’s neck for a few minutes here and there until his mind settled.

“Nothing too complex, bärchen,” Caleb says, probably because he can feel the tension radiating through him. “Do you want what we’ve done before, or would you like something…something more?”

“More?” His throat goes dry at the mere notion, at the many varied images that flash through his mind, but he swallows hard. It’s just his damn overactive imagination. There’s no way Caleb would want anything like that from him.

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb starts, his voice lower and rougher than usual, “normally I wouldn’t ask, but I noticed previously you, shall we say, _reacted_ rather strongly. We don’t have to address it today, or ever really, but…” He quiets for a moment, his hand firm even when his voice starts to fail him. “But if you were interested in any kind of physical release, I would be amenable to that as well.”

Fjord gapes down at his knees, the words sinking into his brain a split-second after Caleb speaks them, but he shakes his head instinctively. Must be hearing things. Beneath his prickly exterior, Caleb’s kinder and more thoughtful than he lets on. _Probably just feels sorry for an inexperience, over-excited runt._ “You don’t have to… Really, it’s fine if you don’t—”

“—Fjord,” Caleb interrupts, command resonating through his voice. He reaches his free hand around and turns Fjord to face him, his expression firm and heated and earnest in a way Fjord rarely sees from Caleb. “I trust you to be honest with me about what you want. Please do me the courtesy of the same trust. If I did not want to do something, I would not offer. And right now.” He pauses, slowly sweeping his thumb along the corner of Fjord’s mouth. “Right now, I want to know what you want.”

Swallowing hard, Fjord closes his eyes and leans into Caleb’s touch. Trust. He can do that. He _can_ do that. With a steadying breath, Fjord tilts his head to the side and kisses Caleb’s thumb. Caleb draws a quick, ragged breath, but his grip doesn’t flinch. _Trust._ Cheeks burning, he lets his accent drop and speaks. “I do trust you, Cay. I want _you_. However much you’re willing to offer. Whatever shape it takes. Just you.”

Caleb’s eyes dilate, and his face turns red, and a quiet whine squeaks out of him before he clears his throat to smother it. “Wow-wee, that’s…” He trails off and shifts his hand to cup Fjord’s cheek, his touch far more gentle than the desire burning in his gaze. “Thank you, Fjord,” he says quietly. “You honor me. I will take care of you. You have my word.”

Fjord breathes a sigh of relief and nuzzles into Caleb’s palm. If things work out, they’ll have a lot to talk about after, but for good or bad, he’s said it in his own voice. Admitted it out loud where there’s no taking it back. But Caleb only strokes his cheek and watches him with a fond gaze. _Trust, and it goes both ways._ “Thank you.”

“ _Mein Liebling, wir müssen an deinem Selbstwertgefühl arbeiten._ ” Caleb’s mouth twitches into a grin. “I still have a little work to do before we turn in. Would you like the usual position on the bed, or would you like to kneel at the desk while I work?”

He hesitates, his jaw clenching before he can stop himself. The pros and cons swarm his mind, thoughts growing louder and louder by the second. “I don’t…” He stops, his native accent further muddling his tongue. Drawling once more, he replies. “Either. However you’ll be comfiest.”

Caleb tuts softly, pushing his hand into Fjord’s hair. “I’ll humor you today, _bärchen_ , because it has been a long, long day, but in the future, if I ask you a question, you will answer. _Verstanden_?”

Swallowing hard, Fjord nods. “Yes, sir.”

“ _Gut_ ,” Caleb says, warmth rumbling in the simple word. He stands up, pats Fjord’s cheek, and goes on. “We’ll see how you fare kneeling. Get one of the pillows.”

Fjord does as he’s told, grabbing the pillow off his size of the bed and following Caleb to the writing desk. Caleb swings the chair out from under the desk and sits, his legs spread. “Kneel here.” He taps the floor in front of him, eyes expectant. “The pillow is for your knees.”

Exhaling purposefully, Fjord folds onto the floor. He wedges the pillow under him and shuffles forward until he’s pressed into the narrow space between Caleb’s legs. Doing his best not to gape at Caleb’s groin, Fjord leans in and rests his head against Caleb’s thigh. “This alright?”

Caleb runs a hand through his hair, kneading into his scalp in firm circles. Fjord’s eyelids flutter, a groan swelling in his throat. “Perfect, _bärchen_. Rest your mind. I have you.”

Eyes closed and shoulders falling lax, he falls into Caleb’s space and lets himself melt. Under the steady pressure of Caleb’s touch, Fjord drifts, the buzzing in his mind quieting to a dull hum. He takes deep breathes, the scent of woodsmoke and leather and something sharp he’s always associated with the arcane filling his lungs and pushing his worries away. Leaves him swollen and slick in his trousers, but he can’t bring himself to reach down and palm himself for a moment’s relief.

Above him, Caleb is mostly quiet, occasionally murmuring soft words of encouragement, each of which leave Fjord aching for more. He whines low in his throat and rubs his face against Caleb’s thigh, seeking out more scent.

“Everything alright down there?”

It takes a moment for his voice to come back to him. “Yeah, just… what’d you call it? _Reacting_?”

“Ah,” Caleb says breathlessly, scritching Fjord behind his ears. “Just a bit longer, _liebling_.”

He nods slowly, ignoring the needy noises that escape him. But Caleb keeps kneading his scalp, and Fjord presses closer and closer. His heart throbs in his chest, his mind drifting away in a haze. For the first time in weeks, his thoughts are quiet and the knot of anxiety in his chest has eased. Eyes closed, he sighs and sinks, surrounded by Caleb’s touch and smell and warmth. He’s free to drift without fear; Caleb will call him back when he’s needed.

“ _Bärchen_ ,” Caleb murmurs some time later, fingers raking through his hair, “you’re purring.”

He presses his face into Caleb’s thigh and groans. “Sorry,” he says, doing his best not to slur his words. “It happens sometimes. When I’m…”

“‘When you’re’ what?”

Shivering, he takes an unsteady breath and replies, “When I’m happy.”

Caleb’s hands twitch in his hair, stilling for a split second, but flanked by Caleb’s warmth and surrounded by his smell, he can’t bring himself to mind. Slowly, Caleb’s hand moves to the back of his head, slowly tightening in his hear until Fjord pulls his face up. He blinks sleepily, his vision slowly adjusting to the low light. Caleb is watching him intently, his spellbook set aside, his cheeks flushed prettily and his eyes dark with desire. He cups Fjord’s cheek, his thumb trailing over Fjord’s lips. As Fjord nuzzles into his palm, Caleb clears his throat and asks, “Fjord, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

He looks up at Caleb, the words slow to sink into his mind. When they do, his breath hitches in his chest, and his stomach quivers. “You… you wanna kiss me?”

“Very much.”

Unbidden, his purring grows louder, but he can’t bring himself to care. Nodding shakily, Fjord sits up on his knees, one hand curling in Caleb’s shirt and pulling him closer, and presses their lips together. For a moment, it’s an awkward slide of chapped lips, both of them uncertain, but Caleb holds the back of his neck and angles his head just so. When they come together again, Caleb licks into his mouth, demanding in the best ways.Fjord closes his eyes and opens his mouth and takes everything Caleb gives him.

Sure hands pull him to his feet and back him across the room to the bed. Between heated kisses, Caleb drags Fjord’s shirt over his head and pushes him onto the bed before diving for the laces on his trousers. Laughing, Fjord runs his hands down Caleb’s back, doing his best to ruck up his shirt and touch the warm skin beneath. But Caleb kisses down his chest, nimble fingers quick across his laces before delving inside. Fjord chokes on a moan and clamps a hand over his mouth to quiet himself.

Caleb’s kisses reaches the waistline of his pants, his bright eyes flitting up to Fjord before he pulls back and tuts quietly. “None of that, _liebling_. _Ich möchte deine Stimme hören._ ” Caleb sits up, taking Fjord’s wrist in his hand and pulling it from Fjord’s mouth. He leans in to kiss him again, pushing Fjord up the bed and laying him out against the pillows. In one smooth motion, Caleb straddles his hips and hovers over him, crowding him down into the bed and kissing him stupid. When they part for air, Caleb presses their foreheads together. “I want to hear you. _Ja_?”

Fjord ducks his head to mask his burning cheeks, but with Caleb pressed so close over him, he has nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. _Trust_. “I’ll try, Cay,” he says, his gaze flitting to the side. “But I’m not used to… being loud.”

“That’s all I ask. That you try.”

His heart beats wildly in his chest. He bucks up into Caleb, his hands cupping his waist as he leans up to kiss him again. He doesn’t know what he did to earn this, to find someone so willing to take him as he is, but he’s gonna hold Caleb tight for as long as he’ll have him.

Chuckling, Caleb braces against Fjord’s shoulders, his hand caressing Fjord’s wrist and gripping firm. “You are very naughty, Fjord. Distracting me when I’m trying to make you feel good.” Caleb grinds down against him, pleasure skittering down his spine and pooling in his groin. Fjord groans, his back arching as Caleb moves his arms up toward his head and presses them into the mattress. Caleb hovers over him, mischief curling at the corners of his mouth, his pupils dilated. “You said you wanted to do what I wanted. And what I want is for you to keep your hands up here while I enjoy your pleasure. Can you do this for me, or would you like assistance?”

His throat goes dry, his mouth bobbing open like a gaping fish. Caleb wants… wants to make him feel… and would consider… Arousal thrums in his veins, his cock twitching between his thighs. Fuck, he wants… he doesn’t even know what he wants beyond Caleb’s hands on him. Caleb’s mouth on him. Caleb’s dick—

Right before his mind spirals all the way down the gutter, Caleb squeezes his wrists, drawing him back to the present. “ _Liebling?_ ”

Right, he’s supposed to respond. Supposed to form a coherent statement to convey his thoughts. Easier said than done. Blushing hard, Fjord clears his throat and says, “Yeah, help would be good.” He ducks his head. “I don’t think I could keep still on my own.”

Caleb cranes down and kisses him again, achingly sweet and surprisingly chaste. Fjord leans after him when they part, chasing after his lips, eager for every scrap of pleasure he can get. A whine wells in his throat. “Shh,” Caleb says, his words light and laughing. “Good, Fjord. Thank you for being honest with me. For taking the time to consider. Now, hold still. I will be right back.”

When Caleb pulls away and hurries across the room to gather up the red ropes Fjord always keeps on hand, Fjord fists his hands together to stop himself from reaching after Caleb and focuses on controlling his breathing. He can do this. Yes, it’s unexpected, but it’s also exciting and new. _Gods, don’t let me fuck this up. Please._

Something touches his nose. Fjord jolts, only to realize it’s Caleb leaning over him. “You’re thinking awfully hard,” Caleb says. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Fjord says without hesitation. He ducks his head, feeling his blush burning dark on his cheeks. “I’m just… I haven’t…” He exhales, reminding himself that Caleb has never betrayed his trust, that everything he gives, Caleb gives back ten-fold. Still, he can’t raise his voice above a whisper. “I can count my experiences on one hand, and most of them have been… less than pleasant. Being here, with you, like this… It’s a lot.”

“I understand, _liebling_ ,” Caleb says, setting a coil of rope on the bed and a small corked vial on the nightstand before laying beside him and kissing along his neck. “If you even need a breather, just let me know. _Ja_?”

“Okay,” he replies, shivering. “Promise.”

Caleb keeps murmuring soft words of praise as he wraps the ropes around Fjord’s wrist, simple cuffs that he ties off and tethers to the headboard. Fjord tests the bonds reflexively, but the ropes hold, and his breath goes thin in his chest. Heat pools in his groin, sending a new wave of want through him. And when Caleb runs his hands down Fjord’s chest, he sighs and bends toward the warm pressure, and Caleb just grins, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Fjord blushes. “Having fun?”

“ _Ja_ , very much,” Caleb replies breathlessly, twirling a finger around one of Fjord’s nipples until Fjord hisses and cranes up after him. “And the fun is only just beginning.”

Fjord shivers, aware of his cock pulsing between his thighs, open and exposed and prime for teasing. He braces himself as Caleb splays his hands on Fjord’s stomach, fingertips stroking along his sides light enough to titillate but firm enough not to tickle. Squirming into each gentle touch, Fjord gasps, aching for more. Caleb presses soothing kisses along his collarbones, and Fjord reaches forward, stopped short by his tether. If only his hands were free.

“ _Beruhig dich._ A little patience for me,” Caleb murmurs. “You are still so tense. I think I know what will help you calm. Would you be willing to give it a try for me?”

He nods quickly. “I trust you.”

Caleb mutters something in Zemnian under his breath. Hands trailing down Fjord’s chest, Caleb gets off the bed only to return moments later holding his scarf. Fjord blinks up at him, his head cocked to the side. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m not cold, Cay,” he says quietly.

Chuckling, Caleb folds the scarf to make it thinner and replies, “It is for your eyes. One less stimulus to worry about.”

“Ah…” If his hands were free, he’d probably be rubbing the back of his neck.

“It doesn’t have to stay on,” Caleb says carefully. “If you do not like it, we will take it off.”

Exhaling slowly, Fjord lifts his head. “I trust you.”

Caleb makes quick work of tying the scarf over his eyes. The wool is a little scratchy, and it takes a moment of maneuvering to get the knot situated, but with the scarf comes a fresh burst of Caleb’s scent—wood smoke and sparks and a hint of molasses. He breathes in deeply, lets the smell settle his pounding heart. Lets the smell and the darkness soothe him. Slowly, something hazy drifts over his mind, drowning out his anxious twitches and leaving him suspended in a cloud of want.

“ _Bärchen?_ ”

“I’m good,” he replies, his voice thin dreamy sounding to his own ears. How is he already so far gone?

“ _Wunderbar_ ,” Caleb says, his breath warm against Fjord’s throat before he rubs his scruffy cheek against Fjord’s skin. “Relax and enjoy. Your only responsibility here is to let me hear you and to tell me if something doesn’t feel good.”

“Yessir.”

Above him, Caleb growls low in his throat before lips ghost over Fjord’s neck. Warm hands spread over his arms and shoulders, equal parts sensual and grounding. He falls back onto the mattress, instinctively biting back a groan. Caleb makes an quiet noise of displeasure and touches Fjord’s bitten lip. “None of that. I want to hear you.”

He nods quickly. “Sorry. Habit.”

Caleb hums, pressing kisses across Fjord’s cheeks, his blindfolded eyes, the crown of his head. Fjord’s breath hitches, in part because Caleb’s clothes skim across his naked skin, in part from the care Caleb pours into each touch. He can’t help the eager flutter of his heart in his chest. Can’t help the quiet little whimper that resonates through him. Caleb kisses along his jaw, nipping lightly and brushing his hands down Fjord’s chest, circling his thumbs around Fjord’s nipples. Fjord cranes after Caleb’s touch, another quiet noise rumbling through his chest.

“ _Gutes bärchen_ ,” Caleb whispers, mouthing at Fjord’s collar bones as he shuffles down further _._ “Let it out. Let me hear what makes you sing. What makes you ache.” Hands rub along his shoulders, leaving his skin skittering with energy. Fjord groans, bucking his hips up into nothing. Caleb chuckles, his touch drifting lower. “You want me down here?”

“Please.”

“Of course,” Caleb murmurs into his skin. When he goes quiet, heat wraps around Fjord’s nipple, suction and gentle nibbles. Fjord gasps, adjusting to the sensation just as Caleb moves to the other side, suckling attentively. When Caleb releases him, he nuzzles into Fjord’s chest. “You smell good.”

He chokes on his tongue. “I do?”

“Very,” Caleb says, taking another deep breath. “Like salt and leather and musk. It’s calming. Grounding.”

His cheeks burn, but all he can do is turn his head to the side and hope his blush fades quickly. For a moment, he wonders if Caleb can feel how his heart beats wildly at the thought. Caleb _likes_ his scent, feels safe and reassured by it. Fjord reaches forward instinctively, but the ropes catch him; no matter how his hands hunger for Caleb’s skin, he’ll have to wait.

“All of you is grounding,” Caleb goes on as he sits up and moves to the side, close enough Fjord can still feel his body head but nothing more. Certain hands settle over the back of his own. “Your fingers are so nimble. Your arms—” Those hands trail over his forearms and biceps before letting go. “—so sturdy. Your voice. Your mind.” Chapped lips press to his forehead, and Fjord’s instantly grateful for the blindfold; he doesn’t think he could handle if Caleb saw him tearing up. “You’ve held us all together for a long time. But here, now, you will relax for me, _ja_?”

“Yea— _aahh!_ ” Fjord yelps when fingers ghost along his erection, barely enough pressure to qualify as sensation. Hips bucking, he lurches toward the pleasure, but as suddenly as it appeared, it’s gone.

Caleb lets out a quiet huff of amusement, the bed shifting as he leans in over Fjord. “You are so responsive,” Caleb goes on as a warm hand splaying over his stomach. Fjord whines and squirms to angle it down where he wants, but Caleb remains unmoved. His squishy wizard is holding him in place, and his cock throbs. “So sensitive. I’d wondered if you would be. If you would press into every touch. If you would moan for me. Maybe even beg.”

“You…” Words running ragged, Fjord cuts his thought short, clears his throat, and tries again, this time with his natural voice. “You’ve thought a lot about it? About…this.” He only wishes he didn’t sound so uncertain.

“ _Ja_ , of course,” Caleb says, slowly stroking up and down Fjord’s chest, temptingly close to all the places Fjord craves touch but never close enough to satisfy. “I spent a week walking behind you in a bleak, dark tunnel with little else to occupy my time. Suffice it to say, my mind wandered.”

“Fuck,” he gasps, muscles twitching in anticipation and mounting tension. “What did you think about?”

Caleb lets out a low note of want, his nails rasping over Fjord’s stomach. For a moment, Caleb doesn’t respond, but Fjord can smell his arousal, heady and potent in the air. He cranes his head to the side, quietly seeking more of that pleasing scent. Before he can roll closer, Caleb presses hard against his stomach, pinning him and sending another little pulse of want through him. “How about I show you instead?”

Fjord bites his lip, but a high whine resonates loud in his throat regardless. Sightlessly, eagerly, he nods.

Which is how he ends up with Caleb perched between his legs, a pair of slick fingers teasing around his hole. Caleb mouths along his hip bones, close enough Fjord can feel every humid breath against his cock but nothing more. Keening at each feather-light touch, Fjord hooks his legs around Caleb’s hips.

Caleb caresses Fjord’s flank and murmurs, “Do you want something, _liebling_?”

“Touch me, Cay.”

Caleb chuckles. “I am touching you, Fjord.” Even with his eyes blindfolded, he can tell Caleb is grinning. Especially when those fingers make another slow, questing circle. Fjord feels his entrance flutter, frantically grabbing after those fingers, but Cale pulls them away. “If you want something else, you’ll have to be more specific.”

As nice as it is to hear Caleb comfortable enough to sass so openly, Fjord’s a mess, moaning and writhing after the slightest touch, his cock is drooling on his stomach. But Caleb seems content to just tease him with those gods-damned fingers, and, well, Fjord’s never been great at waiting. Hands clenched against the mattress, he arches his back and tightens his legs. With one quick yank, he pulls Caleb flush to him, forcing those fingers in along with him. As soon as they breach into him, Fjord gasps, a groan punched out of him. _Finally._

“ _Scheisse_ , you’re so much stronger than you let on,”Caleb coos, gingerly thrusting and scissoring his fingers. “Taking what you want and making such pretty noises for me.” And when Caleb drags his fingers along Fjord’s walls, something inside him lights with pleasure, and he moans. Clenches around Caleb’s fingers. His dick twitches between his thighs, untouched. Caleb hums, his voice turning low and husky. “You are so good for me, and I only want to make you feel good. Would you like to come, _bärchen_?”

His hips lurch, his legs clinging tighter around Caleb’s waist. “Please,” he whispers. “Gods, please, Cay.”

“Good good.” Caleb licks a hot stripe up Fjord’s dick, and Fjord would buck wildly if he weren’t already straining as far into Caleb’s lap as his flexibility and the ropes tethering him to the headboard will allow. “As soon as you’ve had your fill, Fjord, you will come for me.”

And without another word, Caleb sucks his cock into his mouth, all the way until it hits his throat, and Fjord arches his back and whines. Caleb chokes a little, his throat spasming against the head of Fjord’s dick, but Fjord only twitches and pleads for more. Before he can put together a coherent string of words, Caleb hums around him and circles that spot inside him, and Fjord is lost.

“Cay!” he cries, arching up when Caleb swallows around him and runs his tongue up the underside of Fjord’s cock. Caleb thrusts his fingers, gliding farther into him than anyone else has, and Fjord yelps, squirming for purchase against the waves of bliss. It’s too much, more than he’s ever experienced, especially when Caleb’s free hand curls around his hip, cradling him close and stroking his thumb over the bone of his hip. It’s something so small and inconsequential he shouldn’t pay it any attention, but instead, he can’t put it out of mind. Can’t shake the swell of warmth in his chest and behind his eyes, strong in comparison with his arousal, all-consuming. He sucks in a ragged sob, his eyes watering behind the blindfold. “Cay, please!”

All at once, the swell of suction releases around him. Fjord whines high in his throat, straining to pull Caleb back but to no effect. “What is it, _bärchen_?” he asks, his voice rough and rolling.

Shuddering, Fjord presses his face sideways into the bedding. Shame rears its ugly head, but Fjord breathes through the foul feeling, letting trust shore up a wall around those darker thoughts. As Caleb mouths at his stomach, Fjord exhales slowly and forces himself to speak plainly. “Please let me touch you.”

Another choked sound issues over him, but then Caleb cranes over him, cloth and skin gliding up across his dick, fingers still pressed deep inside him. A moment of fumbling, and the ropes around his wrists fall slack. Fjord doesn’t wait for them to come off completely, his hands flying forward blindly, groping against Caleb’s torso before sliding up to cup his face and pull Caleb’s mouth to his. At the press of chapped lips to his, Fjord keens and bows into him, grinding his hips down into Caleb’s fingers and his cock up against Caleb’s stomach. Drinking in Caleb’s quiet moans and certain kisses, Fjord jerks and comes between them with a cry. Caleb doesn’t so much as flinch, just kisses him soundly as he slowly eases his fingers out of him.

Even as the aftershocks fade, Fjord clings to Caleb even though he’s doing little more than panting into Caleb’s mouth and sharing his air. He can’t just let Caleb go, not yet. Not until the swarming warmth inside him settles and his emotions still back into that quiet, peaceful place he’s found the few times Caleb has offered him comfort. Until his throat stops aching with half-repressed, half-swallowed cries and his eyes stop burning. But Caleb doesn’t move away, just props himself up and runs his free hand up and down Fjord’s sides and kisses his cheeks.

When Fjord finally drops back onto the bed, drained, Caleb quietly shushes him and pushes upright. “Just a moment, _liebling_. I will be back in a moment. Rest.”

It’s only his bone-deep exhaustion that keeps him from reaching after Caleb as he pulls away. Can’t have that. Can’t be needy or clingy. Caleb’s done so much for him already, who is he to ask for more. A moment later, the bed sinks beside him, and a warm, wet cloth glides over his chest, down his stomach, over his groin and between his cheeks.

With a quiet whine, Fjord bucks weakly into the touch.

“Shh, you need to rest now, _bärchen_. You have done so well for me. Everything I asked. You are exquisite,” Caleb says, kissing his cheek as he start to untie his scarf. “ _Ich bin so stolz auf dich_.”

He doesn’t know the words, but they’re said with such care and devotion, he can’t help the fresh tears welling in his eyes. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Fjord pulls Caleb back on top of him, touching and kissing every inch of skin within reach even if he has to ruck up Caleb’s shirt to get to it. And when Caleb’s still-hard dick presses against him, he can’t help his groan. “I can take care of that,” he says, slipping back into his drawl instinctively. He blinks away his blurry vision and reaches for the vial of oil. “Just gimme a minute to re-slick.”

Caleb takes his wrist before he can grab the oil. Fjord frowns. Cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming, Caleb lifts brings Fjord’s hand to his lips and gently kisses his knuckles. “You are exhausted, _liebling_. You do not need to strain yourself.”

_But that’s not fair… Then again, maybe he doesn’t want—_

Caleb boops his nose again, effectively stalling his thoughts. “None of that. No matter how much I’d like to have my wicked way with you, we have had a few very stressful days. It’s only practical to rest while we can.” He leans down and kisses Fjord once more, whispering against his lips. “But come morning, should you still feel so inclined, I will be entirely at your disposal.”

A fresh wave of arousal thrums through him, but not enough to overcome the hammering of his heart. Swallowing hard, Fjord grins. “You’re gonna be the death of me if you keep saying shit like that.”

“I don’t think so,” Caleb says as he settles in bed beside Fjord, pulling the covers up over them. “You would never risk the embarrassment of me having to call Caduceus or Jester into the bedroom to Revivify you. Neither of them would ever let us live it down.”

He laughs, wrapping his arms around Caleb and burying his face in Caleb’s hair. “Fair point.”

Soothed by the Caleb’s familiar scent, he closes his eyes and relaxes fully into the bed. There’s still too much uncertainty ahead of them, as many questions ahead of them in Xhoras as they left behind in the Empire. But the rest of the world can wait a little while longer. Fjord holds Caleb a little tighter and lets himself rest. And for the first night in a long time, he drifts into an easy, restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> German Translations (for the bigger phrases):
> 
> Title: Lass mich hören, was dich zum Stöhnen bringt - Let me hear what makes you moan
> 
> “Mein Liebling, wir müssen an deinem Selbstwertgefühl arbeiten.” - My dear we have to work on your self-esteem.
> 
> "Ich möchte deine Stimme hören." - I want to hear your voice.
> 
> "Beruhig dich." - Calm down. 
> 
> “Ich bin so stolz auf dich." - I am so proud of you.
> 
> Another fic I rolled performance checks for. Some notable rolls:  
> When Caleb’s getting Fjord laid out on the bed, Caleb rolled a 16, Fjord rolled a 3.  
> When Caleb pins Fjord’s wrists to the bed and asks him to not move them, Fjord rolled a 14, Caleb rolled a 17.  
> When Fjord wraps his legs around Caleb, Fjord rolled a natural 20.  
> When Caleb chokes on Fjord, he rolled with advantage and got a 12 and a natural 1.
> 
> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
